


Till There Was You

by Cherikella



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Experiments, Falling In Love, Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, Heartache, M/M, Unrequited Love, Victor is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Victor what are you thinking, finnegan you ass!, igor being adorable, the story through Frankenstein's eyes, what really happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of avoiding love and sentiment, a lifetime of dedication to science and his experiment, Victor Frankenstein meets the one person who'd turn his inner world upside down, the one man that is his intellectual equal and also his best friend.<br/>However love is not easy when you're trying to create life out of death, when everyone's against you, and when the object of your affections stubbornly keeps crushing on a stupid circus girl! Victor can only hope this doesn't end as badly as it did with his first lover - Finnegan.<br/>This is Victor's story with some flashbacks and all his monsters, shattered dreams and hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Science Soulmate

Victor Frankenstein had never cared much for romance. It was clearly something ladies indulged in but it was definitely not something a rational, freethinking scientist would find rewarding in any way.  
  
Women weren’t something he generally missed anyway. None of them seemed interested in what he found exciting, hardly any of them would even make the effort to contemplate or understand those things either. He always had to explain to them his thoughts, convince them that he was not a madman for his ideas. All those superstitious, simple-minded women who—well, no, actually. He had to admit it was not just the women; it was society as a whole. So few of them – people – could understand him. If he were a man to look into his own soul, he’d admit how lonely he felt, how abandoned and misunderstood. How hard it was to go on with life without a person to be at your side, understand, challenge, talk to you. Without a companion. Maybe that is why he fell for Finnegan's charm - the man was clever and charismatic, he offered Victor the companionship he secretly craved. He had awoken Victor's heart for this strange new feeling only to crash it a few months later. For Victor, as ridiculous as it may sound, it was true love; for Finnegan - a passing affection, fleeting like the first rays of sunlight in the morning.   
  
But Victor was not in favour of inspecting and analyzing his own feelings. He survived after Finnegan, he was back on track! So he claimed he never needed anybody anyway.   
  
That was, until he met Igor.  
  
His eyes drifted up to look for Igor. Where was he? Finally he found him on the terrace on the upper floor, talking to a lady in a green dress. He frowned. That was really tiresome. Why was he talking to her now? Why did they need bother talking to anyone but each other anyway? He rushed up the stairs as quickly as he could and getting there in time to hear the end of their conversation.  
  
“… very clever, and he’s kind. He just finds ordinary people very—“ Igor had said, no doubt meaning Victor.  
  
“Ordinary!” Victor butted in quickly.  
  
The girl looked at him kind of strange, his interference in their conversation obviously not to her liking. Victor couldn't care less! Igor was  _his_ friend, after all.   
  
“Victor how did you--?” Igor started but Victor had no time for that either.  
  
“Who are you?” he asked, looking at her, that girl, his voice maybe sounding a bit harsher than acceptable.  
  
Who was she anyway? His alcohol-hazed mind started searching for the familiar face in his memory. He was positive he had seen her before but for some reason he had not paid much attention to her features, he hadn’t bothered remembering her.  
  
And then once again logic came to his rescue! The girl was talking to Igor like an old acquaintance – he would say friend even. Igor seemed delighted to see her which proved the friend part right. They were discussing him and there were really not that many girls that Igor could possibly know around, right? Why, that must be…!  
  
“You’re… you’re the fallen angel." he grinned, amused at the thought of seeing her here now. The reason he met Igor in the first place. "Plummeted from any great heights lately?” he laughed drunkenly “Maybe she should try this one.” jumping to sit on the balcony, and looking down, he felt Igor’s worried hand on his waist, trying to steady him. Warm on the small of his back. Hmm. He looked down at the hall bellow. “It’s only, ooh, what, 30 feet? You’ve had worse.”  
  
He found himself particularly witty but the few glances he cast at Igor seemed to disagree. He was paying more attention to this Lorelei person instead. Victor huffed in annoyance.  
  
“I’m afraid the only thing plummeting here is my opinion of you, Mr. Frankensteen.” was Lorelei's reply  
  
She got his bl%dy name wrong! The impertinence!  
  
“ _Frankenst **EIN**_!” he corrected offended when Igor practically shushed him not to make a scene.  
  
“Igor” she giggled at the name and Victor felt annoyance rising in his chest again. Even her voice was irritating, how did Igor stand this? “Igor speaks very highly of you.” she said

 _Well, I should hope so! I’ve been nothing but impressive and brilliant in front of him!_  
  
And yet Igor seemed more taken by Lorelei now... No matter! All Igor needed was a bit more time to see how uninteresting and simple-minded she was.   
  
“Would you like to join us?” he offered to the girl.   
  
If her company is what Igor wanted, that’s what Igor would get! And oh, he’d see how foolish preferring the company of that simple girl was in comparison to the things they did together! Science!  
  
During the conversation he had a bit more to drink and reminded Igor of his own intellectual capabilities and their amazing work together. Naturally Lorelei looked at him with dull eyes. She couldn’t get it, just like everyone else she couldn’t understand. And once the boy sees what a simple mind that girl possesses, Igor would run from her like the plague!  
  
He wasn’t running yet though…  
  
Victor continued explaining his ideals and experiments on the table, hoping to get Igor’s full attention back to himself and _only_ himself. He wasn’t quite sure why exactly, but sharing Igor’s attention and admiration with someone else was frustrating to him. He was greedy. He wanted to be the center of this boy’s world. Probably because he had finally found his intellectual equal, his science soulmate so to speak, the man who understood his the way he brother once did. And the young Frankenstein wanted this boy's acceptance, his respect and admiration in return.  
  
A person to understand him; a sensible, intelligent person with whom he could talk. Not like Finnegan though with his false promises and feelings that faltered so quickly. But a person who’d get to know who Victor truly was and still stay with him, be fascinated by him, be loyal to him. Igor was all those things. Besides, it was pleasant having those kind innocent eyes look back at him like he were his savior, like he was his God!  
  
Not tonight though. Tonight said eyes seemed preoccupied with Lorelei for some reason. Igor was looking at her as if she was his sun. Victor needed to regain what was his and soon!  
  
He spoke even more passionately and eventually proved his point to an extent. True, he had to use a conjuring trick to do so but that was the only way to get through to those silly people.  
  
“Perhaps I spoke too soon.” Lorelei said and smiled at Igor some more. 

Victor observed them both smiling at one another, exchanging intimate looks, and Victor felt this same unpleasant feeling in his stomach again. This girl was a simpleton! She was distracting Igor from his vital work, from his talent! Their experiment could suffer because of her! How is it that Igor could not see this himself!?

“I don’t think you should see that girl again.” Victor said dead serious on their way home.  
  
“What? Why?” the disappointment in Igor’s eyes when he asked that was almost heartbreaking.

“Well, I mean she’s very nice, uneducated, superstitious.” Victor added quickly what was on the top of his head and tapped Igor by the shoulder to reassure him that this was the right decision. “Distraction from our work.” He bit his lips.  
  
“She’s kind to me!” Igor persisted. He’d never insisted on anything before, never dismissing Victor’s opinions so quickly. Now suddenly, after one evening with that circus girl, Igor was ready to argue with him!  
  
“Tonight was not about meaningless frivolity." Victor pressed "It was a celebration of our work together.” He didn’t take Igor out to fall under the influence of some skirt! He looked into Igor’s face and read his disappointment again. Damn! This was unnerving. He had to do better than that to remind Igor of the importance of their work. So he added with a grin “I think it is high time you met our monster!”


	2. Gordon

Victor had craved to create life out of death ever since that horrible moment he realized his beloved brother was dead. At first, his childish imagination desperately craved for a magical solution to his problem, a special wand that could bring back the dead or something of sorts. As he grew older he realized the only way to recreate life out of death was through science. So it became his final goal, his way of bringing his dear brother back! That and only that was the reason he followed his father's footsteps and studied medicine. 

Victor Frankenstein wanted to create life out of death ever since that horrible moment his brother died. He actually started attempting to create life out of death shortly after he enrolled into medical school. 

 

_"I don't understand why you're making such fuss about it? I only said the truth!" Victor pouted_

_"You insulted people who are actually important in society!" Finnegan exclaimed_

_The two were in Finnegan's carriage on their way back from a party that Victor had utterly ruined by pointing out stupidity whenever he saw it. And let's face it, he saw it pretty often._

_"You can't go around talking to people like that. They're **my**_ _friends."_

_"Pfft!" Victor rolled his eyes "They're not your friends, they're you family's friends. Besides 'friends' is too strong a word for what they are! More like you only hang out with them because they're rich and influential. You're using them just as much as they use you. That's no friendship!"_

_Finnegan hugged, exasperated with Victor's stupidity._

_"And why does this bother you at all?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as if he was tired of looking at Victor. "Why must you always try to look so smart? Really, Victor, what are you trying to prove? Is this because of how socially inept you are?"_

_"I'm not going to hide my brains so that stupid people feel smart" Victor blurted out. He didn't want to admit it but Finnegan's words had cut him deeply. He cared about that guy and all he ever did recently was being mean to him in various ways._

_"I'm not so sure about your intelligence either." Finnegan said coldly._

_"You've no idea what you're talking about. I can actually achieve things!" Victor snapped_

_"Yeah." Finnegan sneered, his eyes roaming down Victor's body. "We both know **what** you're good at." _

_There was this mocking smile on Finnegan's face that Victor had seen hundreds of times but never directed at him! It stung, it really did. For a moment Victor was unable to say anything. He had **shared** his dreams with Finnegan, had  **shared** his scientific ideas, his hopes, his experiments, his goals. He was even going to ask him to work together on Gordon... And now... now he failed betrayed, so utterly betrayed, and yet all he could do was blink at his friend and lover, unable to say a word. _

_"What?" Finnegan looked at him with something very close to disgust._

_"Stop the carriage!" Victor suddenly yelled, surprised at his own determination._

_Finnegan rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Victor."_

_"Stop the carriage!" he repeated once again._

_"You're gonna sulk now? Because I mention your intellectual shortcomings you're gonna sulk? We both know that's not gonna last."  Finnegan retorted_

_"Stop the carriage, I said!"_

_Something changed in Finnegan's eyes. As if he just realized that Victor was being serious, that he went too far this time. He_ _moved in the carriage, sitting closer to Victor who was radiating rage, and put his soft, almost feminine hand on Victor's thigh, gently rubbing it a bit._

_Leaning in to Victor's ear, Finnegan whispered "You know I didn't mean it like that, Victor. You know you're special to me. With all your flaws which sometimes can seem spectacular. But I don't mind." Victor was still frowning, which unfortunately looked more like pouting. "Let's go settle this at home, alright?" his voice became huskier than usual, lower, hand still persistently resting on Victor's thigh. "I know one place we can both enjoy where we won't have time to talk or argue..."_

_"Well, that's just it, isn't it?" Victor blurted out "We hardly ever talk these days! All you do is drag me to these stupid events to meet with these stupid people, mock my scientific knowledge! And then you think you can fix it all in bed!?"_

_Finnegan pursed his lips. "Lower your voice!" he instructed "You want everybody to know?"_

_"No one outside can hear over the noise of the carriages." Victor corrected_

_Finnegan ignored it and returned to his gentler approach. "Look, I **know** I can make it better in bed." he started kissing down Victor's neck in between his words."I know what you like... you know what I like..." he continued with the kisses and Victor was beginning to notice their effect on him. "Why would we ever waste time on talking? All you ever blab about is your silly experiment anyway!" he chuckled as he claimed Victor's lips. _

_Victor felt something break inside him. Finnegan was kissing him, but he did not understand him, he did not care. And Victor was too much in love to be mad at him. One thing was certain at that moment though - he was not going to show what he called Gordon to Finnegan._

 

Finnegan never any particular interest in Victor's work. He never understood the true significance of what young Frankenstein was about to do. By the time they were together Victor had already began his work on Gordon - small steps, few things, but the lump of tissue and muscles and various body parts already had a name, despite the fact that Victor wasn't quite sure what kind of creature he was creating yet. In his mind, Victor imagined Finnegan's reaction to Gordon, he wanted to share this moment with Finnegan. But that never happened - Finnegan left him before Victor could finish his work on Gordon. And maybe that was for the best.

Instead Victor was going to show the fruit of the efforts of all these years with Igor. And if he had to be honest about it, he rather preferred it that way. Igor would appreciate his labours much better than Finnegan ever could. 

And tonight was the night! Tonight he was going to finally show Gordon to another person - to Igor. Of course, he there were still a few finishing touches to complete so that Gordon would look a bit more presentable. But in the end this wasn't that important - the science in itself was astounding and frankly Victor really wanted to show off. Besides, it was something that they made _together_ – Victor and Igor _created life together_ , life out of nothing! Surely that would mean more than a few bright smiles and twinkly eyes from a girl whose only asset was that she was _kind to Igor_.  
  
“You made this?” Igor asked, the shock still visible on his face as he stared at Gordon’s unveiled body.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no.” Victor corrected, grabbing Igor’s cravat and smiling at him “ _We_ made this!”

Excitement was streaming through his entire body as he pushed more leavers and buttons to prepare everything for the process. Victor could feel his heart pounding in his chest, nervous and terribly proud to show their first creation to Igor. Impatient to hear Igor's own excitement over this.   
  
He was explaining the mechanics of everything while Igor was still looking astonished at the creature. The boy unveiled all of Gordon to take a look at him.  
  
“Lungs, heart, brain, spine… all your work!” Victor continued with trembling voice “All impossible without you, in fact…” he smiled and then gave Igor some time to process everything. 

“Victor… you… you promised me this was all about _life_ …” the boy stuttered.  
  
“It’s about so much more than that.” Victor said as he began his demonstration.

Eventually he did receive that look of admiration from Igor that he so craved. The moment Gordon took his first breath, Igor was impressed! The moment Igor realized that Victor had created life, he was just as excited as the young medical student was. Igor understood the true scientific importance of Victor's creation. Igor did not think him insane like Finnegan did, or stupid like his father did. Igor was the right man to be the first person to see Gordon and Victor wouldn't have it any other way!


End file.
